gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Prayer Reverie
Prayer Reverie (プレア・レヴェリー, Purea Reverī?) is a fictional character from the Japanese science fiction franchise Mobile Suit Gundam SEED ''. History A young boy with strong spatial awareness, he is also the former pilot of the experimental ZAFT DRAGOON suit YMF-X000A Dreadnought that was used by the Junk Guild before he apparently died due to genetic complications. On one occasion, Prayer has a memory of piloting TS-MA2mod.00 Moebius Zero mobile armor, but it is unclear whether this is his own memory or a vision he received from a pilot in the Moebius Zero corps, which consisted entirely of people having high spatial awareness. On another, he saved Morgan Chevalier from death by sending a psychic message. Also, it appears that he was under the tutelage of Reverend Malchio, who called him "The Son of Destiny". Even after the war, Prayer's origins are still unknown, though there is speculation that he is a failed Al Da Flaga clone. According to Rau Le Creuset, before he was created, there were several unsuccessful attempts to clone Al Da Flaga, and Prayer could be one of these "faulty" clones. Like Rau, Prayer suffered from painful effects of his genetic flaws. However, it can also be speculated that he could actually be a clone of Mu La Flaga himself. His vision about piloting a Moebius Zero strengthens this assumption; his age also fits, making it very plausible. Prayer was dispatched by Reverend Malchio in July CE 71 to take possession of the dismantled YMF-X000A Dreadnought Gundam and bring it back to Earth, so that the Reverend can use its N-Jammer Canceler technology to end the energy crisis on Earth. Unfortunately, the N-Jammer Canceler within the suit is stolen on the way by Serpent Tail, who has been employed by Siegel Clyne with the task of ensuring the dangerous technology is used correctly. After confirming that what Prayer did is not against Siegel's wish, Serpent Tail returns the N-Jammer Canceler. Prayer fought several battles against Canard Pars and his CAT1-X1/3 Hyperion Unit 1; Canard himself is considered a failure because he is the only failed "Ultimate Coordinator" "prototype" to survive. In their final battle, the Hyperion Unit 1 is destroyed, but Prayer protects Canard from the explosion of Hyperion's nuclear reactor. Unfortunately, Prayer later dies from the effects of his failed cloning. Prayer reappears as a Carbon Human in ''Mobile Suit Gundam SEED VS Astray as a prime member of Librarian. This Prayer's aged appearance is due to the original's genetic "defects" (short telomeres), which were reproduced in his new form as rapid aging. Some of Prayer's appearance in Destiny Astray may have been the work of this Carbon Human. This prayer is also somehow linked to Matias Adukurf, as he wears a coat similar to one worn by Matias and has a picture of his younger self together with Matias in one of his room. However, it is unknown if this has anything ro do with his position in Librarian Works. Although he holds a high position in the organization, he does not agree with its goal and works secretly in the dark to sabotage its plan. Apparently, he is trying to show to the Librarian that the "Carbon Humans cannot be used as soldiers." Carbon Human Prayer later reveals in the end of the story that due to rapid ageing his days are numbered. The Carbon Humans (possibly including Prayer) was then transported to Mars by the recommendation of Lowe's group. In games In SD Gundam G Generation series and Gundam Wars card game, due to a more user friendly setting, he is listed as a Newtype instead of a different ability of spatial awareness. Nevertheless, this is not the official story settings. Prayer has also made his Super Robot Wars debut in the Nintendo DS game Super Robot Wars W. Gundam Evolve Prayer also appears in Gundam Evolve 6. He experiences a nightmare vision of what would happen if he lost control.